Following the Leader/Captured by the Monsters
(As Cody and May lead the group through the forest, they, except Max, Beethoven, and Pikachu, all started singing as they passed underneath a waterfall) May and boys: (Singing) Following the leader The leader The leader We’re following the leader Wherever he may go (They then crossed a river on some rocks. After Gene tripped and made himself a bridge for everyone else, he climbed up and resumed his march. Behind them, Max made it to the other side of the river and the last rock behind him emerged, revealed to be a hippo) May and boys: (Singing) Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-dum-tee-day Tee-dum, tee-dee It’s part of a game we play Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-do-tee-day Just a teedle-dee-dum A teedle-dee-oo-tee-day (The group then slid down a vine and climbed over a boulder) May and boys: (Singing) Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-do-tee-day We’re one for all And all of us out For fun We march in line And follow the other one With a teedle-dee-doo A teedle-dee-do-tee-dum (As they continued through the forest, no one noticed a monkey grabbing Ash’s hat and trying it on. The second monkey tried it on with a flower, but discarded the flower and lets the third monkey try it on. But the hat didn’t fit on the third monkey’s little head and they returned the hat to Ash’s head without anyone noticing) May and boys: (Singing) Following the leader The leader The leader We’re following the leader Wherever he may go We’re off to fight the Monsters The Monsters The Monsters We’re off to fight the Monsters Because he told us so (In a tall grassy field, the group trudged along carefully, but Max got separated and bumped into a boulder. After climbing on top of it, he saw the group, climbed down, and caught up with them, without noticing that the boulder was actually a rhino eating some grass) May and boys: (Singing) Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-do-tee-day We march along And these are the words we sing Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-do-tee-day Oh a teedle-dee-do A teedle-dee-do-tee-day (As the group passed by a sleeping bear above them, Cody accidentally, and unknowingly, punched the bear’s nose, waking it up. Just when it was about to angrily attack, it stopped upon noticing the Jirachi doll Max is carrying still and got confused) May and boys: (Singing): Oh a teedle-dee-do A teedle-dee-do-tee-day (After emerging into a clearing of the forest, Cody and May noticed something on the ground as soon as the song was done) Cody and May: Monsters! (The Lost Boys then ran and dug a battle hole as Kiki, Jiji, Beethoven, Cody, and May observed a pair of wolf footprints) Cody: Hm, wolf tracks. May: Must belong to the werewolves. Kiki: And quite strong, though. Jiji: And little. Ash: (Impatiently) Well, let’s go get them! (The Lost Boys clamored up in agreement until Cody shushed them) Cody: Everyone, quiet! Quiet! First we need May to plan our strategy. Gene: Um, what's a strategy? Cody: A strategy’s a plan of attack, Gene. (May then began to draw her plans on the ground around the footprints with Cody’s umbrella) May: The initial phase is an encircling maneuver, so first.... (While this happened, Max is looking in curiosity when suddenly, an axe flew at a tree near him. Noticing the axe and a feather laying on the ground, Max picked them up and put the feather on his head. Then Max took the axe and he started to playfully pretend to be Indians by dancing. Suddenly, a lone tree started to move towards him. Max stopped playing suddenly and got confused. He sneaked a couple of feet away, but the tree slowly followed him. After running a couple of inches away, he stopped and the tree did the same. As the tree stopped in front of him, Max got startled that the feather flew off of his head and dropped the axe on the ground. He took a peek under the tree and noticed a pair of mummy-like feet there. He gasped and realized the Monsters are here. He ran over to the group to try and warn them, but the group was too busy making their plans with May’s help) Max: Guys! Monsters! (He tried hitting his Jirachi doll on Nemo’s back) Max: Let us in! (But Nemo unknowingly kicked him aside gently. Max then noticed more tree-disguised Monsters emerging from the forest and slowly going up to the group) May: Now remember, the Monsters are cunning, but not aware of this. (Just as Max screamed out to them, a tree-disguised Monster from behind, revealed to be the arms of a mummy, grabbed him from behind and pulled him into the tree, making Max drop his Jirachi doll. Then the tree-disguised mummy grabbed his Jirachi doll and pulled it in too) May: Therefore, we simply surround them and take them by sur...! (Just when May was about to say “surprise,” a tree-disguised Monster, revealed to be nothing or something, grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the tree. Then, the tree-disguised Monsters chased the group around until each and every single member of the group was captured. Well, except May who escaped. Later, the Monsters ditched their tree disguises and dragged their prisoners to their camp, with May secretly following them. Among the Monsters is a Frankenstein Monster, a Mummy, a Werewolf and his pups, and an Invisible Man, which is obvious because of his glasses. At the camp, May peeked from behind a wall, and saw everyone tied to a wooden pole) Cody: Sorry I didn’t pay attention, everyone. It’s all mine and May’s fault. Gene: Eh, it’s no big deal, Cody. (The group agreed with Gene. Suddenly, a Monster that resembles a man appeared before them. He has short black hair and is wearing black clothing and a black cape with purple trimming. He is Count Dracula, and he is not happy at all) Dracula: Hello. Group: Hello, Count Dracula. Dracula: For many days, we always come to battle you all. (The group agreed) Dracula: Sometimes, you win. And sometimes, we win. Ash: Okay, Count. Now that you win, please let us go now. Cody: Let us go? You mean this is all a game? Nemo: Yeah. If we win, we let them go. Huey: And if they win, they let us go. Dewey: Indeed. Dracula: I’m afraid we’re not letting you go. Group: (Confused) What? (Ash laughs a little) Ash: (Laughs) He’s just joking around. Especially when we joke around that he says “ble-ble-ble.” Dracula: (Angrily) This is not a joke! And I do not say “ble-ble-ble! Where is my daughter, Mavis and her husband, Jonathan?! (From behind the wall, May realized why the count is angry in the first place and why his clan captured her brothers and friends) Gene: Wait, Mavis and Johnny are gone? Ash: We don’t have your daughter or her husband! Kiki: And this is our first time here, we never saw them. Huey: Me neither. Pikachu: Pika! Louie: We don’t have them. Nemo: Honest, we don’t. (Dracula makes a scary face, shutting them up) Dracula: (Angrily) You’re lying! If Link knows this, if Mavis and Johnny are not back by sunset, you will all be executed! (May then ran out of hiding) May: Wait! (The Monsters noticed her) Boys: May! Dracula: What are you doing here?! May: They’re innocent and not lying! Even I don’t know where your daughter or her husband are, but.... Dracula: Then how come you left this note behind? (He shows May a piece a paper with a note written on it and May reads it) May: (Reading) We got your daughter and her husband, Mavis and Jonathan, and they won’t be coming back. Signed.... (She reads in shock) May: (Reading in shock) Link’s group?! Dracula: Now I am going to ask you again! Where is Mavis and Jonathan?! Group: We don’t know! Dracula: Then you will executed at sunset! (Just when the Invisible Man grabbed her from behind again, May backpunched him, surprising Dracula and the Monsters. Quasimodo then tried to go at her, but May kicked him away. Just when the Mummy was about to attack May, Dracula stopped him) Dracula: Wait! That was incredible…. May: (Angrily) How about we make a deal? (The group watched May hopefully as Dracula walked up to her) Dracula: What deal? May: We want to prove that we did not write that note nor captured Mavis and Jonathan, right? Dracula: Yes? May: So why not put us to a test to prove we’re innocent? Mummy: She has a point. Frankenstein: (Helping the recovering Invisible Man up) Put them to the test. That’ll be a hoot. Quasimodo: I still say they are liars! (Dracula sighed and gave in) Dracula: Very well. See that forest next to our village? May: Yes. Dracula: That is the Haunted Forest and it prevents people from flying in there. So you and your friends go in there and find a cliff edge at the other side of the forest. Then come back here. But if you don’t make it by sunset, we will find you, and I will execute you all. Deal? No deal? (May got nervous at first, but got her courage up) May: Deal. (They shake hands. Then the Werewolf untied the group by biting the rope and after Max picks up his Jirachi doll, they go up to May at the entrance of the Haunted Forest) Dracula: Now remember. Your time will be up at sunset. (The group nods and they entered the Haunted Forest, with hopes in their hearts that they will accomplish their test and also hope that Link and his group quickly find and rescue Mavis and Jonathan) ‘Coming up: Link’s group meet the mermaids, who treat Rika, Kiki, and Zelda like garbage. Then they go to Skull Rock on a rescue mission to save Mavis and Jonathan from Kahmunrah and his main henchmen’s clutches.’ Category:Fan Fiction